


Pleasant Wakings

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr lizandletdie demand RumBelle porn, I obliged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Wakings

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: Very un-beta-ed

Rumple moved restlessly as he came awake, blinking into the darkness of the bedroom, he quickly realized what woke him as his hips thrust forward into the hand surrounding him. 

It squeezed him, tightening as it pulled up, thumb swiping across his head.

“Belle,” he gasped.

“'bout time you woke,” she whispered into his shoulder, which she then bit into, causing his hips to jerk again. “I was lonely.” she laved the bite and urged him on to his back. He went willingly. 

Once he was prone, she stretched out on top of him, hand caressing his chest, arms, and entwining their hands, pulling them up above his head and pressing his wrists together. “Don't move.” 

He nodded and she sat up on her knees, scooted down a little and pulled down his boxers. He lifted up some to help but the look she gave stilled him. “Don't. Move.”

He swallowed. “Yes, Milady.”

“Good boy,” she murmured, pulling the boxer down until his erection slipped out, the elastic band still pressing his balls against him. She braced her hands on either side of his hips and leaned in. He could feel the heat from her mouth, and gulped in anticipation, but she just sat there. He could feel himself getting harder, pre-come slicking the head. He bit his lips on a whine, knowing she wouldn't do anything until she was ready, then ended up jerking when she blew lightly across him. 

Her eyes shot back up to his. “Do I need to get out the restraints?”

“No, Milady.”

“Prove it.” She licked once and all his considerable will was placed in not moving. She only raised an eyebrow before her tongue returned. Flatting, swirling, finding every trace of fluid. He watched as he knew she wanted, as she lifted her head, pulled her tongue in her mouth and made a show of swallowing. She nodded approvingly at his motionlessness. And finished removing his boxers. 

Flinging them to the floor, she straddled him. He breathed deeply, head tilted back, teeth clenched as her wetness pressed against him. 

“Look at me.” He did as command and watched as she started to rock. His erection was pressed against his stomach, sliding between her outer lips. “Do you feel how wet I am?”

“Yes, Milady.” 

“It was for you, but you took to long to wake up, so I think this ones for me.” with that she started to rock faster, hands braced on his chest as she sought her pleasure. She really must have been close, Belle was vocal during sex and it wasn't long before she was letting out the little whimpers he love to hear right before she came. With a gasp, stopped, took a deep breath, and smiled down at him. 

“You've mostly been a good boy so far,” she said, her hands moving out to pluck and roll his nipples, as she started rocking again. “but I think I need to see one more thing to see if you truly any rewards tonight.”

With that she crossed her arms in front of her, grasped her nightgown and pulled it over her head. It joined his boxers. One of her hands returned to his nipples, the other lazily made it's way down his chest, stomach and under her to pet at his leaking head. Her rocking was speeding up again and when the whimpers came, she lifted up and quickly sank down on him. He was barely ware of her heat surrounding him as her walls tightened as he hips jerked in orgasm. 

He almost bite through his lip and hoped that her own cries covered his rough groan, but he managed to keep still as she rode out he pleasure above him. When she stilled, and rested her hands on his shoulders, she smiled down at him, lifted one hand to run a finger along his lips. He kissed it, swirled his tongue around the tip. Her other hand came up and scritched it's way into his hair at his nape. Lightly dragging her fingernails along his scalp. 

After some time, she removed her hands and started to rock again, hands once again on his chest. He couldn't help the sounds he was making, especially when she stated to _squeeze_ him on her upstrokes. 

“Please?” he begged, nails of one hand digging into the back of the other. “Please?”

“Please, what? What do you want?” It was a breathless question, her head thrown back as she rode him. But he know she wouldn't let him move yet, she wasn't close enough to her next orgasm. But he needed a distraction. 

“Please, Milady?” 

She looked down at him, saw where he was staring and brought her hand up to cup her breast. “Theses?” she asked. “You want these? And what would you do with them.” In answer, he parted him lips, peaked his tongue out and curled it to rub lightly against his top lip. She gasped and her rocking falter slightly, before she ran her fingers over her puckered nipples. 

She leaned forward, eyes rolling back at the change in angle, and offered one nipple to his awaiting mouth. He latched his lips around it, sucking, laving, and grazing it with his teeth. He whimpered when it was torn away, but its twin quickly replaced it. He gave it the same attention, until it too was taking from him.

“Enough!” she said, raising above him again, no longer rocking, bur lifting up on her knees and falling back onto him. She did so a few time, before she settled in his lap, he could feel her thigh trembling and she met his eyes. “Roll me.” 

The word barely left her lips before he shot up, one arm around her waist, the other in her hair, as he claimed her lips. Her knees clenched his hips and he rolled them, her legs locking behind him. He thrust into her rapidly, mouth only leaving hers to nip and kiss her neck. 

“Rumple,” she gasped into his ear, nipping it as he felt her wall starting to throb around him. 

“Belle!” His hips jerked once more, then his orgasm washed over him. When his breathing calmed and he opened his eyes, he was on his back again, Belle pressed to his side, contently nuzzling under his chin. “I love you,” she murmured into her hair. 

“And I love you.” She kissed a patch of skin. “Sleep now, next rounds soon.” 

“You're going to be the death of me,” he chuckled

“Good thing you're immortal, then. Sleep, husband.”


End file.
